Snuff
by bandgeek556
Summary: UlquiorraXOrihime and IchigoXOrihime Songfic...I suck at discriptions please read : song: Snuff by Slipknot


Heys yall...here's my songfic...it's my second using Ulquiorra and Orihime but my first with Orihime and Ichigo...as usual I claim nothing except for the creativity for putting this together ^-^...the song is Snuff by Slipknot...it's completely different from their normal stuff and it works really well for this situation...oh and beware there are spoilers! If Ichigo is still in Hueco Mundo in the episode/chapter you're at...you might want to avoid reading this...ok now for the key: Normal is the song lyrics, Underlined it Ulquiorra,** and Bold is Ichigo**...what are you waiting for? READ AND REVIEW Please

* * *

Bury all your secrets in my skin Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins The air around me still feels like a cage And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again...

The narrow, tan hallways seemed ever suffocating to the loyal arrancar as he approached that human woman's room. He softly opened the door not even caring to knock. Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks at the sight of that rubbish being sitting on the window sill. "Wear are your dishes." he spoke in his usual monotone voice. Orihime quickly turned her head in his direction, her hair catching the perpetual moonlight as it fanned out with her movements. A bright smile appeared on her delicate face. "On the trey next to the door Ulquiorra-sama." She said in her usual bubbly voice. He quickly grabbed the cart and opened the door. "Ulquiorra-sama?" Orihime softly spoke. "Yes, woman." He answered in his contrastingly boring voice. "Why don't you ever smile?" Looking back at the woman he quickly left without answering her question. She had a hold on him he could not figure out. 

So if you love me, let me go. And run away before I heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what isn't me into my Fate - If I'm alone I cannot hate I don't deserve to have you...My smile was taken long ago / If I can change I hope I never know

**An orange-haired teen sat on his bed hunched over a pile of creased papers. Ichigo has read through these notes over and over. From the first day of school to a week before she disappered, Orihime and Ichigo always passed notes during their litature class. Ichigo had kept a few; the most funny, the one where she confessed her slight crush on him, and others like that. Now a week after she has left, the night he leaves to save her, he is sitting on his bed re-reading them. A small tear runs down his cheek but he quickly wipes it away, to proud to admit that Orihime is more than a friend to him. **

I still press your letters to my lips And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss I couldn't face a life without your light But all of that was ripped apart... when you refused to fight

News swept through Hueco Mundo of the group that has entered to try and save their P.O.W. Ulquiorra walked down the hallway slightly faster than normal to reach her room. As soon as he entered, he knew she knew of the intruders. She stood looking out the window with her hand clenched to her heart. "They have come to rescue you." Ulquiorra all but whispered with slight dissapointment in his tone. "They will rescue me." she said in reply, Ulquiorra left her room sadly because in the back of his mind he knew that her words would prove true. 

So save your breath, I will not hear. I think I made it very clear. I couldn't hate enough to love. Is that supposed to be enough? I only wish you weren't my friend. Then I could hurt you in the end. I never claimed to be a Saint...My own was banished long ago / It took the Death of Hope to let you go

**Nearing exhuastion, Ichigo sliced down opponent after opponent. Finally he reached his final, the one that he needed to defeat to save her.**

Ulquiorra entered his battle with the orange-haired Shinigami, knowing that he may not leave…

He smiled victoriously down at the body of the now dead Shinigami, it was a quick fight. Hearing loud screams, his faced dropped. Why was she shouting his name? He asked himself. Watching the small girl weap over the loss of that weak human caused a sudden flow of anger to shoot through him. This was not how it was supposed to be. 

So break yourself against my stones and spit your pity in my soul You never needed any help You sold me out to save yourself

Suddenly the boy rose in a hollowfied form and was ready to attack. He gave up the fight, cursing his instincts that allowed him to block every potentially fatal attack. The boy's movements became to fast for him now that he gave up and soon he felt a cero attack course through his body.

And I won't listen to your shame You ran away - You're all the same Angels lie to keep control...My love was punished long ago If you still care, don't ever let me know If you still care, don't ever let me know...

Ulquiorra watched as tears fell from Orihime's eyes. "Are you afraid of me woman?" he asked reaching out to touch her face. Before he could finally feel the warmth of her face on his skin, he blew away into dust.

**Ichigo stood back as he watched Orihime reach out for that monster. A look of defeat could be seen in the Shinigami's eyes. As tears flowed down her face, Ichigo recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same look she gave him when she handed him that note. It was a look of love. Ichigo knew he rescued her, but he also knew it was to late to rescue her heart. **

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now if you would please review...I would greatly appreciate it! Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't like (and what about it you liked/didn't like.) If you have a complaint please be nice about it but I do take them into consideration everytime I write. Oh and things may be spelled incorrectly because I forgot to spell check and I'm to lazy to re-upload and format the text XP...plus I spell bad XD...anyways thanks again for reading!


End file.
